In the protection of the Stars
by CaptainLecture1
Summary: Space... The final frontier. The year 2390... They weren't a family or friends... Until that one fateful day arrived, they had never seen each other before. When seven absolutely different people are jumpled together on a federation starship, then chaos is inevitable
1. Solek, Leon& Selen

Hey Guys! :) This is one of my german fanfics stories translated into English. I hope you like it! Please let me know! :)

**Orbit of Earth**

Solek watched the stars in the infinite universe. He did that every day. He got used to it since his starship has been destroyed. He waited for almost six months for his ship to be restored now. Today, that day had come. Someone coughed behind the vulcan. ,,Do you need anything, Admiral? Are you ill?" The vulcan Captain asked worried about the Admiral's condition. ,,No, no, Solek. Everything's fine, I just cleared my throat." Solek understood.

,,I've come here to tell you that you're ship is fully restored again, Captain." ,,Usually, an Admiral does not deliver such a message. But I am pleased to hear that." ,,That's true, Solek. But I've also come here because of an another important message. You will be sent on a mission soon. And since almost all your senior crew members... died in the last incident, we'll provide you a new senior staff. You'll get more information on the mission soon."

The vulcan remembered about what last incident the Admiral talked about. Solek had to watch his officers die in a fight.  
,,What about Doctor Piece and Savan? Will they stay on board?" ,,Of course." Admiral Janeway said. She didn't like sending all those officers on such a mission, but it had to be done.

**Deep Space 9**

The upset, young man sat at the bar of "DS9". Again and again he read through the command. Were they crazy?!

,,Hey, little one. Would like something else?" A attractive dabo-girl had spoken to the officer. ,,Just a beer, please."

M'Pella shrugged. ,,If that's all." But before the beautiful woman left, she turned around again. ,,What's wrong with you? You've been so happy... but now." With "happy" she actually meant "adventurous." Leon sighed in resignation. ,,I would still be happy without this stupid order." The young officer was annoyed, obviously. How could these unimaginative, greedy old farts from Starfleet Command send him there? With such a staff? Completely crazy!

**Vulcan**

,,Such a dreadful idea..." The Vulcan woman muttered. ,,Is something wrong, my child?" Her aged father asked. ,,Everything is all right, father. But I do not understand these humans." Selen wondered how this irrational, naive species came to such an extraordinary idea. The Vulcan starfleet officer was on vacation for a month now and she used the time to visit her family on Vulcan. But now she received this message from the admiral. She started getting ready... She would be needed again...


	2. Toran, Toqba&Savan

Toran, Toqba&Savan

New York, Buffalo, Earth

He hadn't been in duty on a ship for a year now. He was stationed on Earth in the metropolis New York, where he was living now.  
Toran was stunned. Absolutely stunned. What were these humans actually thinking?  
What was he? A play doll and the command had the threads in their hands? If he wouldn't follow this order... But he had to. He was proud to be a starfleet officer, of course and he was a man of duty. Very dutiful. But how could those different species stuck on a ship, be one crew?

And why does this surprise him at all? He knows that starfleet command always had crazy ideas! But most humans intend to...

Andoria

She was about to smash her her apartment into pieces. What were these... these, these P'tagh thinking of? Maybe those humans couldn't stand the last attack on Earth right! Argh, Qu'valth! Those morons already sent her to Andoria and now this goddam ship! Was she actually an engineer or the maid for everything?

Trill

Savan read the order of the transfer from starfleet command. The ship and especially it's Captain needed new officers. Unlike the others, she was looking forward to this mission. The young Trill already read through the other's names and species, but she was not prejudiced. Why should she? This was going to be very interesting...


	3. Mission Independence-Routine?

_Hey Guys! Finally: A new chapter is there! Hope you like it 3_

**Deep Space 9, docking bay 9**

Aaron Piece made his way on shaky bones to a conference room. The old doctor just arrived with the U.S.S. Enterprise-E. Picard has been very nice to him, as the engineer of the ship has, but the experienced doctor always found Klingons to be a bit too grumpy.

,,Doctor Piece, my pleasure to welcome you here on our station." The Bajoran enthused. But actually, it was a simple human phrase she learned from the humans during her time on DS9.

Kathryn cleared her throat, so she got the full attention of the officers who were here to be introduced to their new ship and it's mission. Well, the new senior staff was all but happy to bere. Toran faced them. _This is not a good idea._

,,As you all probably know, we are currently fighting a still unknown enemy along with the Romulan Empire and the Klingons. Three weeks ago, the Cardassians called for our help as Rondac III was destroyed four weeks ago. We suspect there is a connection between the destruction of Rondac III and our unknown "friend"."  
She took a deep breath before she continued. ,,Furthermore, we discovered a wormhole near the border between the Klingon Empire and the Federation."

Leon was now the first to ask. ,,The Dominion? Has this something to do with the Dominion?" Aaron lowered his head. He fought in this war along with Captain Solek. They had to watch their ship, how it was half destroyed in battle and thousands of lives and ships were gone.

Of course Kyra Nerys understood why they were all afraid of a come back from the Dominion, but-

,,No. Secret... contacts to the Dominion denied this." With "contacts", Kyra meant Odo. They still loved each other so much...

,,Well, ladies and gentlemen. The mission you will be sent on tomorrow is called "Mission Independence". The Avalon and the Klingon ship Kang will fly there and examine the wormhole from a closer distance. Any more questions?"

_No, but protest._ The whole staff thought. Even it was just a routine mission, they had to get along for several days! Toqba was angry. _So we will fly with a Bird-Of-Prey. My Klingon brothers and sisters will laugh at me cause I am an exchange officer of Starfleet!_

Leon was already terribly bored. A routine mission! How uninteresting. And there weren't even good-looking girls! Savan, the Trill, was nice, but, only nice... Toqba, well, you don't want to challenge a Klingon, wheter male or female.

Toran was somehow satisfied with this result. At least just a routine mission. However, Selen, Aaron and Solek took it the way it came.

And Savan? She was still overjoyed to get on board!

So in the end, the beautiful Constitution-Class U.S.S. Avalon waited for them.


End file.
